


Keith: An Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

by Horizonholds



Series: Paladins: Owners' Guide and Maintenance Manual [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Season 2, what is this I don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horizonholds/pseuds/Horizonholds
Summary: Congratulations on the purchase of your very own Keith!  This manual will provide you with all the information you need on the proper use and maintenance of your Red Paladin of Voltron, so he can continue saving the galaxy and being an adorable bundle of cinnamon murder for years to come.





	1. Chapter 1

Congratulations on the purchase of your very own Keith!  This manual will provide you with all the information you need on the proper use and maintenance of your Red Paladin of Voltron, so he can continue saving the galaxy and being an adorable bundle of cinnamon murder for years to come.

### Specifications

  * **Model** : #D12E23_RedPaladin_2016
  * **Manufacturer** : Dreamworks-World Events, Subdivision Mir
  * **Manufacture Date** : 2016
  * **Operating System** : VoltronLegendaryDefenderSeason2_2016
  * **Species** : Human-Galra Hybrid
  * **Hair Color:** Black
  * **Eye Color:** Purple
  * **Height** : 5’10
  * **Weight** : 150 lbs
  * **Length** : Standard, but pretty
  * **Birthday** : October 23
  * **Age** : 18. Due to legal liability issues surrounding the private use of underaged models, all Keith’s manufactured as of October 2016 are 18 years old.



### Accessories

  * One (1) Red Lion of Voltron. Easily the most compact of the lions. Still will not fit in your driveway.
  * One (1) Set of Voltron armor
  * One (1) Red Bayard.
  * One (1) Blade of Marmora.
  * Optional: Blade of Marmora catsuit.



### Unpacking and Installation

Your Keith will arrive in one of three ways:

  * He will arrive on the back of a futuristic motorcycle. Lance may be attached. If you did not order a Lance, you’ll need to perform a Lancectomy and return him.
  * Attempting to rescue the nearest Shiro model. This may be a good way to meet the neighbors, but if you didn’t order a Shiro yourself, it can be a little complicated to separate them and bring your Keith home.
  * Out of a wormhole while flying in blue lion of Voltron. Figure eights, barrel rolls, and other acrobatics may be present while Lance showboats. This method of arrival is most common if you’ve purchased the Paladin Box Set, as a Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro model will all be present. If you did not purchase the Paladin Box Set, please return your extra Paladins.



Once you’ve gotten your Keith into your home, be sure to wash him to check for any damage that may have occurred during shipping. He may insist that he can clean himself, but we don’t recommend skipping this process. If there is a garage where he can tinker with his motorcycle/hovercycle/whatisthatthingcalled, be sure to show that to him as well.

 **Warning** : If you have a significant other, it is probably for the best that you unpackage and clean your Keith when they are not home. They may try and take him from you.

### Uses

In addition to proving that some people really can pull off the mullet, Keith excels in many different functions:

  * **Paladin of Voltron** : Of the VoltronLD line, Keith is considered the best pilot (even above the Shiro model) and is well known for his close combat capabilities.
  * **Desert Suvivalist** : You may not be comfortable, but Keith will keep you alive in long desert treks. There may even be a shack (not that kind) involved.
  * **Athletic Coordinator** : Keith is well known for his speed and stamina, and as a Paladin of Voltron he enjoys a lot of exercise. This includes combat practice, sparring, running training simulations, and extensive bedspring testing.



### Care and Maintenance

Keith has somehow obtained a reputation as being a highly solitary model. While he is known for his independent streak, it’s untrue that he prefers to be left completely alone. If you aren’t capable of being home with any frequency, it’s recommended that Keith be paired with a Shiro or Hunk model. A Lance model may eventually be able to fulfill this role as well, but during the initial synchronization, you’re going to want to keep an eye on them. See further details under “Compatibility With Other Models.”

Keith is self cleaning, although you may wish to assist him in order to ensure proper lubrication and that no spots are missed. He tends to get dirty and very, very sweaty frequently. So frequently, glistening gently in the light of the sun.  Make sure he eats a varied diet as well, to maintain proper functionality. While he hasn’t expressed much food preferences, a diet consisting solely of “specialty store clothing” is not advised.

### Compatibility With Other Models

While Keith is extremely independent and prone to wandering off on his own, he does enjoy some socialization.

  * **Shiro** : (VoltronLD Line) Keith’s attachment to Shiro is well documented. So much so that we generally recommend acquiring a Shiro model alongside your Keith. Unfortunately, this also means that Keith is more likely to listen to Shiro than he is to you. Luckily, Shiro models tend to take directions from their owners well. The presence of a Shiro in your own household will help prevent Keith running off with a Shiro owned by one of the neighbors.
  * **Lance** : (VoltronLD Line) Keith and Lance’s bickering is legendary. While their initial runtimes provide a lot of conflict, over time they settle into a sort of weary tolerance, and outright occasional amicability. Lance will ensure Keith is never undersocialized, but they do bring out the competitiveness in the other. They also, when they manage to work together, make a surprisingly good team. Expect Keith to develop a broader sense of humor.
  * **Pidge** : (VoltronLD Line) Keith and Pidge bond well over motorcycle based projects. They otherwise know how to respect eachother’s space. However, they’re both very driven individuals - if they _both_ get onboard with a project, you’re going to have a hard time derailing them without the presence of a Shiro model. Keith’s problematic interpersonal skills sometimes results in him being on the sharp end of Pidge’s tongue when she’s feeling irritated, so keep him away from her during those times.
  * **Hunk** : (VoltronLD Line) Nobody can _not_ get along with Hunk, and Keith is no exception. Hunk will ask Keith a lot of inappropriate questions when Keith’s half-galra heritage comes to light, but no real harm will come of it. Keith can get Hunk to re-focus when Hunk tries to panic, and Hunk ensures Keith knows he’s supported. Don’t expect Hunk to be able to reel Keith in, however.
  * **Coran** : (VoltronLD Line) Coran has a… quirky personality and can confuse Keith to no end. However, they haven’t been observed with having any difficulties getting along.
  * **Allura** : (VoltronLD Line) Allura will have a bad reaction upon finding out that Keith is half-galra, but she’ll calm down eventually. Matters will be sped up by sending them on a trip together, if it gets too bad. Despite Allura’s talkative nature, and Keith’s more reticent one, they’ll get along just fine, even if most of their communication doesn’t involve much in the way of words.



 

  * **All Galra Empire Models** : No positive interaction between the Garla empire models and any models from the VoltronLD line have been recorded under factory settings, as the models were designed to be incompatible. Expect damage to occur to all models if kept under one household. _Do not keep Galra models under the same roof as Voltron models. This will void your warranty due to avoidable damage caused by improper use_. This line includes but is not limited to: Zarkon, Haggar, Zendak, Prorok, Morvok, Throk, and Haxus.
  * **Lotor** : Keith seems to have an unusually hostile relationship with Lotor, compared to the other Galra Empire models. Unfortunately, Lotor also is prone to outfoxing Keith. If you did not purchase the Paladin Box Set (Either Season 2 or Season 3 versions), you will find yourself minus one Keith.



### FAQ

 **Q** : Where did all these motorcycles come from?

 **A** : We did warn you that you’d need a garage. Keith is known for his love of - and acquisition of - motorcycles. No, we don’t know where or how he gets them. We don’t want to know.

 

 **Q** : I keep trying to cut Keith’s hair, but every morning it’s returned to it’s former, mullet-length.

 **A** : This is one of the great mysteries of the universe, alas. And why on earth would you want to cut Keith’s hair? Contrary to what your Lance may have told you, there is nothing wrong with his mullet. … there may be something _unnatural_ about his mullet, but not wrong.

 

 **Q** : Instead of Keith I’ve been issued this asian kid in ratty, post-apocalyptic clothes. He keeps going on about zombies. He _is_ cute as hell though.

 **A** : Congratulations, you’ve been issued a Glenn from our Walking Dead line. That model has been discontinued for some time, so they’re pretty rare. However, if you would like to return your Glenn, please contact customer support.

 

 **Q** : Keith keeps trying to kidnap the neighbor’s Shiro.

 **A** : We did mention that it would be a good idea to get one of your own. Unfortunately, this is a natural response in Keith, and if you have a Lance or Pidge, will be greatly exacerbated.

 

 **Q** : How do I get my Lance and Keith to stop bickering?

 **A** : Contrary to what some non-official sources might tell you, the solution is _not_ to get them to try and kiss. A state of low-level bickering is normal for Lance and Keith. If it gets to be too much however, the presence of a Hunk or Shiro model will be beneficial.

### Aftermarket Tampering

This guide covers the default specifications of Keith, which do _not_ include Shipping settings. Downloading Shipping settings from third party vendors voids the warranty and we will charge for any repairs to software or hardware that occur as a result of unauthorized modifications to your Keith.


	2. Season 3 Patch Notes

There’s been some exciting changes to Keith with the Season3 patch.

  * Keith is now the pilot of the black lion of Voltron. Attempts to reinstate Keith as the pilot for the red lion will fail due to Lance’s update, which places him as the new pilot of the red lion. Purchases made after the Season3 patch will automatically come with the black lion, not the red lion.
  * Similarly, the red bayard will no longer work with Keith. However, the black bayard has been released and is available for his use, and comes packaged with any Keith purchased after the Season3 patch.
  * Keith’s armor color has _not_ been changed.



###  Compatibility With Other Models

  * **Lance** : (VoltronLD Line) Lance and Keith’s relationship undergoes some changes in the Season3 update. They bicker significantly less, and Lance seems to act more like Keith’s common sense, while also going to him with concerns. Keith hasn’t necessarily gotten an upgrade in his sensitivity and emotional intelligence programming, so expect the occasional comment about leaving math to Pidge.



###  FAQ

**Q** : I only ever bought the Keith model. Will the season3 patch mean he won’t have  _ any _ lion to pilot since I don’t have a black lion?

**A** : Unfortunately, this is the case. However, for a limited time the lions of voltron can be purchased separately from their paladins to accommodate this change. 

 

**Q** : Will Keith and Lance/Shiro/Pidge/Lotor/Allura/Hunk finally get together?

**A** :  I swear to god we covered this in aftermarket tampering Shipping settings have not been included in this update. Please review the  **Compatibility with Other Models** sections and  **Aftermarket Tampering.**


	3. Season 4 Patch Notes

~~ Damnit Craig, you guys got Shiro right with this patch but now you went and messed up Keith ~~

We are fully aware that the recent patch has left Keith unable to pilot either the Black  _ or _ Red lions. We are also aware that the Season4 patch has resulted in incompatibilities with the other Paladins of Voltron line and other behavioral problems. We apologize for the inconvenience and are attempting to resolve this with the Season5 patch by removing the “Blade of Marmora” runtimes.

###  Compatibility With Other Models

  * **Shiro** : (VoltronLD) Keith’s interactions with Shiro see a definite turn for the worse. Keith’s increasing moodiness and passive-aggressiveness can cause your Shiro to start snapping to remind Keith of his responsibilities, especially if Keith is stuck in a Blade of Marmora or a Hunt Lotor runtime. Keith may look like a kicked puppy from time to time, but he’s not going to stop.
  * **Allura** : (VoltronLD) Similar to Shiro, Allura will also try to get Keith to focus more on his responsibilities. Keith is more likely to take a harsher tone with Allura, but is just as less likely to listen.



 

###  FAQ For Season 4 Patch

**Q** : Why does Keith keep trying to run away to join the Blades of Marmora?  
**Q** : What can I do to stop Keith from running away and joining a commune/farm/LARP/Homeguard/Army?

**A** : If possible, roll Keith back to the Season3 patch. If you have other Paladins on hand that would make doing this a bad idea, chain him to a chair. 

 

**Q** : Keith keeps muttering “Victory before death” and has nearly gotten himself killed a couple of times. I think he’s doing it on purpose. What can I do to bring him out of his funk?

**A** : If you have the other Paladins, having them put on a show may be enough to confuse him for a brief period of time, so you can shackle him to something. If you or someone you know has a Lance model, having the Lance run the … “dance” subroutine may distract him enough a swell.

 

**Q** : Keith keeps trying to find a Lotor model to chase.

**A** : There are two possible situations on hand:

  1. Your neighborhood has a Lotor. Expect fighting to commence.
  2. Your neighborhood doesn’t have a Lotor. Expect your Keith to start roaming further and further from home until he either finds one or tries to join some hippies.



Unfortunately, both solutions involve tying Keith to something or rolling back to the Season3 patch. This does  _ not _ mean shipping settings have been included with this update for Keith.

 

**Q** : Keith has become unresponsive.

**A** : Please contact technical support.


End file.
